Oeyä Yawne – My Beloved
by Na'viWalker
Summary: A short story of 2 lovers, separated forever by tragedy.


**Oeyä Yawne – My Beloved**

**By: Na'viWalker**

As Tìranyu headed home from yet another successful hunt, his fellow Na'vi brethren joked about how his Yerik almost got away.  
"How far did we chase that thing?" asked Txa'no.  
"Too damn far" answered Tìranyu "pity, such a great hunt should be more rewarding".  
Just then the group heard a rustling up ahead; as they readied themselves for battle, through the thick brush of the forest burst a fellow clan member. He was out of breath and had a look of great concern on his face.

"Come quick! Something terrible has happened" gasped the winded Na'vi, "it's about Sevina".  
A look of fear and dread spread over Tìranyu's face as the color drained away.

As the two Na'vi rushed back toward Hometree, the only thing on Tìranyu's mind was his mate. Where was she? What as she doing? Where was she going? As the two got closer to Hometree, there was a large group of Na'vi surrounding the tribe's Tsahik who was chanting over Sevina. As Tìranyu got closer, he noticed that there was blood trickling down her leg. He turned to the Tsahik and asked "what happened?"

She answered, "She came limping and stumbling back to Hometree, from where I cannot say for sure, but by the looks of her wounds, Skypeople were responsible for this."

Tìranyu took the wounded Sevina in his arms, held her close, and whispered "I see you, everything will be alright, Eywa will heal you, make you strong again."  
He ran his hand through her hair, his eyes started to well with tears.

A soft voice was heard, it was weak, drained, and faint as it answered "I see you."  
Sevina's eyes opened to reveal lush gold eyes, with a hint of green; they were beautiful and sparkled even in the low light of the day.

Tìranyu turned to the Tsahik and asked, "Will she be ok?"

The Tsahik only looked at the ground and shook her head. A wave a sorrow was cast over him, weeping, sobbing over his mate, a gentle hand was felt on his face, as he opened his eyes and gazed into Sevina eyes again, a smile spread across her face. A forced smile spread across Tìranyu's face. Eywa please, not like this… Not like this, he thought.

Sevina reached for her queue and slowly held it up to Tìranyu. Reaching for his queue, slowly he brought it to hers, as the tendrils of the nerve endings intertwined; he immediately writhed in agony, they were now sharing each other's pain.

His body limp, his mind blank, "Oel ngati kameie" a voice whispered.  
Tìranyu knew exactly whose voice it was. Flashes of color, sound, past memories flickering in front of him. He was consumed with emotion.

* * *

He saw himself and Sevina as children, running through the forest at night - guided by the bioluminescence and their wild curiosity - chasing Sevina and slapping the mushrooms as they lit up the night, laughing happily as they played. Tìranyu finally caught up to Sevina as they approached the Tree of Voices. He was able to playfully tackle her to the ground and roll away, both laughing.

"Tìranyu" giggled a young Sevina "I have something for you" she said as she reached behind her neck and untied the necklace that was around it.

It was a very simple design, only a few beads of different colors all sewn onto a hide, "I made this for you, so you always will remember me as a friend."She smiled and laughed as she reached behind him as secured the necklace around his neck.

* * *

Tìranyu smiled along with the rest of the tribe as he landed his Ikran. Within seconds of him dismounting he was almost tackled to the ground by Sevina, who hugged him with a big grin on her face. Later that same night, as Tìranyu lay in his hammock, he heard a rustling above him. He rolled over to see Sevina's face inches from his. Staring deeply into her eyes, she pulled out an addition to his necklace.

* * *

It seemed like a repeat of what happened years ago, Tìranyu was once again chasing Sevina though the bioluminescence of the forest. Laughing and playing as they always had. As they reached the Tree of Voices Sevina disappeared behind it. Following her, he jumped to surprise her, but she was nowhere to be found. Tìranyu looked around, confused, wondering where Sevina could have gone. He wondered around, calling her name.  
"Sevina! Sevina! Where did you go?" A small giggle told him where.

Crouched behind one the trees, Sevina lay in wait, ready to tackle Tìranyu, but when he never came, she ventured out to see if everything was alright. A playful shove from behind shocked her.  
"You never beat me at these games!" Sevina said.  
"You're just so predictable" Tìranyu remarked sarcastically.  
"Oh really?" At that moment she thrust herself upon him, embracing him in her arms, and kissing him, deeply and passionately.

They stayed there for only minutes, but it felt like hours. As they pulled away from each other she felt safe in his arms. They kissed again and as they did, Sevina took the time to add another decoration to Tìranyu's necklace.

They both knew what it symbolized.

As they lay together, below the Tree of Voices, back at the beginning, where it all began, Sevina leant closer to Tìranyu, "Oel ngati--"

Darkness.

* * *

Tiranyu's eyes opened, he still had Sevina in his arms, but their queues had become parted, her body, limp without life. Tìranyu's body went numb with agony and grief. Sorrow took over, his vision blurred as tears gathered again and streamed down his face, landing on her still chest. He reached behind him and unlaced the necklace, the ties now frayed; he placed it around her and tied it tenderly before kissing her slowly on the cheek, savouring his last few moments with the one he loved oh so dearly.

He then leant in, exactly as she had done so long ago…

"…kameie."


End file.
